


A Look Through Time

by Believe_In_A_Smiling_God



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believe_In_A_Smiling_God/pseuds/Believe_In_A_Smiling_God
Summary: Owen Stilinski-Hale, the son of Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, after an attack on his family is forced into the past by the Nemeton.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Hello instead of updating A Flicker of a Spark, I decided to write a new fanfiction :)
> 
> Also lol italicizing thoughts? Who does that? Definitely not me since idek how to on mobile

Owen wakes up with a bang. Yelling and crashing sound come from downstairs as he moves his duvet to get up. Another crash followed by a yell.

Owen couldn't make out what they were yelling downstairs even with his heightened werewolf senses. He expected his Aunt Erica and Uncle Issac got into another fight. 

Yawning, he made his way downstairs, and froze at the sight of his dads. Three shifted wolves were in their kitchen and Stiles was throwing different spells at them while Derek, also shifted, fought the biggest one. 

"Dad?" Owen gasped as Derek was thrown into a wall. 

"Owen!" Stiles yelled over the sounds of sparks leaving his hands. "Run!" 

Owen didn't run. He stood still frozen in place in the doorway of the kitchen. He could see his fathers tiring in battle and Owen did the most logical thing he could think of. He threw a paperweight at the smallest wolf. It turned it's attention to him. 

"Crap." Owen whispered and then he ran, the wolf following. 

It seemed to follow him for ages, as Owen ran through the wood. Branches cut at his face, but Owen couldn't feel it. Adrenaline ran through his body. Dodging tree after tree, Owen had one place in mind. The Nemeton. It had enough power for whatever Owen had to do to save his family. 

The Nemeton appeared into his view. He pushed a little more until he nearly tripped of the stump. Quickly, Owen jumped onto the tree and the wolf smacked into the Mountain Ash barrier that he made months ago. He never knew how it stayed intact. 

Owen collapsed when he knew he was save inside the border. His lungs were heavy and his heart was racing. The wolf growled at his endlessly. Gasping for breath, he raised one hand at the wolf and it froze. 

Before he could do anything, his dad crashed through the trees and pounced on the other wolf. Stiles came through a minute later. 

"You idiot!" He yelled at Owen as he crashed him in a hug. "Don't ever do that again! You could have died."

"I'm so sorry, Ojciec." Owen looked down. 

A growl came from behind the two and Stiles froze. "Stay here." He ordered. Owen nodded. Stiles jumped down, careful of the line of Mountain Ash.

Derek through the wolf across the lot and panted. He looked over at Owen to make sure he was safe before running after the wolf. 

The Nemeton shook, catching Stiles' attention. "Owen? Get down from there!" He called, throwing another ball of light at wolf he was fighting finally bringing it down. 

Owen bolted of tne edge of the tree, but was thrown backwards as he hit the Mountain Ash border. "Dad! Ojciec! I can't get out!" He smacked his fists against the invisible barrier surrounding him. 

"OWEN!" He heard Stiles shout before a light consumed Owen and he passed out. 

-

It was dark when Owen opened his eyes. The air was different, the sky was different, the world felt different. A hoot of an owl rang out around the quiet forest.

Owen shot up. His head was spinning and pounding. A whimper left his lips as he clutched his head. Tears sprung in his eyes. 

Standing, he shook as he placed his hand on an invisible barrier that wasn't there anymore. He got down from the stump. 

His face stung from the multiple scratches lining it. He wandered aimlessly through the woods sobbing one word over and over.

"Dad?" An owl hoot was all he got in reply. 

A branch snapped behind him and Owen whipped around conjuring fire into his hand he threw it in the direction the noise came from. Owen srilled and waited for whatever monster was there to kill him. 

"Not cool!" A familiar voice moaned in pain. Uncle Scott? Owen thought. 

Sure enough, Scott came out from behind a tree, the side of his shirt smouldering. He looked younger. 

"Scott?" Owen rushed foreward and collasped in his arms and sobbed. "Please I can't find my dads! Help me, please." 

Scott froze and pulled away from the hug. "Whose your dad? Can't find your dad's what?" This time Owen froze. Thoughts ran through his mind a mile a minute. 

"I-I have to get out of here." Owen ran. He ran until his legs couldn't carry him anymore. Out of the woods, into streets, and into his Grandfather's house.

He fell outside the front door and as the world blackened again, he saw his father's face, but it looked younger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention the Ojciec is Polish for dad. I used google translate 
> 
> Probably going to update next week or earlier. 
> 
> But im going to make schedule to organise sh*t so my life will be easier

When Owen was 10 years old, he accidently set the couch on fire. Stiles was laughing, bending over clutching his stomach while Derek fretted over the boy. 

When Owen wakes up, he's on a couch. It's not on fire but he feels like is skin is. There's no yelling or crashing just silence. Well not really silence, more there's whispers around him and he can't make out what the people are saying. 

It doesn't take long for someone to realize he's awake, because, before he can stop it, a loud groan escapes his lips. Owen's eyes flutter open to see three people. His grandpa, Noah, his dad, Stiles, and his Uncle, Scott. 

Once Owen tried to move to sit up, Stiles pushed him back down. "Hey, calm down. You hit your head pretty hard."

Owen whimpered at that. He was showing signs of weakness but he didn't care. "Have I been drugged?" He asked, Scott and Noah laughed. 

"No?" Stiles looked at him confused. "What's your name?" 

Owen froze. This wasn't a trick, his dad didn't even know who he was. Focusing his eyes, Owen glanced at the calendar hanging behind Stiles' shoulder. October 28, 2017. 

The world seemed to spin around him. The boy could feel the color draining from his face as thoughts raced threw his head. '2017. 2017. 2017. I'm in the past.'

"Owen," If he was in the past he didn't want to scare his dad by saying he was his son. "Owen, uh, Chapman." 

"We'll pretend that's believable." Scott snorted.

Silence passed throughout the living room. Owen struggled to get up again, but this time Scott and his Grandpa help keep him down. Grunts filled the silence. 

Pain shot through his wrist as it bent backward, due to Scott holding his forearm. A hiss escaped past his lips as he curled into himself, glaring at Scott. 

"Woah," Stiles laughed. "You just looked like Sourwolf." Owen's ears perked up at the nickname his Ojciec called his dad all the time. He relaxed at the thought of his parents, but tensed when he thought of the date. 

October 28, 2017. It was the exact date when he left. October 28, 2036. It was the day Derek was supposed to bring him to see the movie he was anxious to see for months. They were gojng to meet Stiles for dinner afrerwards. 

Owen whined and tears sprung into his eye. "I want my dad." He said right when the front door opened. 

Derek stood there staring at Owen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo I updated early

Stiles stood there and stared at the Nemeton. Just watching his son disappear in a cloud of light, he froze. He sobbed once the retaliation hit him. His son was gone. 

Derek was at his side in a second, hugging and scenting Stiles. Trying to find any injuries on him. 

"Derek," Stiles whispered, still staring at the stump that was the Nemeton. "He's gone."

"I know, baby." Derek cradled Stiles' cheek, trying to calm him down. "But we'll get him back. I promise." Stiles could only nod.

Derek herded Stiles back to the house. The front door was in shambles, as was almost every room downstairs. The kitchen cabinets were cracked and splintered. The coffee table in the living snapped in two. Derek took a deep breath. 

"I'm going to take you to Scott's and clean up here when I get back, okay?" Stiles nodded again, turning around and walking to the blue jeep in the driveway. The wolf followed. 

The car ride there was silent, but understandable. Stiles was in shock from watching his son disappear and Derek was trying to process it. It wasn't everyday where your son leaves in a ray of light. 

Finally, they got to Scott's house. Derek got out and knocked on the door. Five minutes later, it opened and Scott stood there shirtless. 

"Derek?" 

"I'm leaving Stiles here." Derek waved at the man in the jeep just staring straight ahead of him.

"What happend?" Scott worried his brows. 

"Owen's disappeared. The Nemeon's done something." 

Scott nodded at walking to the car and oped the passenger door. He didn't say anything and grabbed Stiles' hand, dragging him out of the car and into the house. 

"Hey," Derek noticed a dark patch of scarring tissuse on Scott's side. "What happened to your side?" 

"I've had that scar since I was 17, Derek." He said after looking where Derek was. "It's an old burn mark." 

"You're a wolf," Derek sighed. "It would have healed. Only magic can create a scar."

Scott shrugged. "I don't really remember how I got it, only that it's a burn scar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN 
> 
> A past perspective :) 
> 
> Also did you understand how the scar fit in? lol i thought it was clever 
> 
> Also it will be a huge part of story sooooo


End file.
